Loving You
by englishauthor11
Summary: HP.GW RW.HG Romance. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione try to help Harry sort out life post 6th year. And help him to make the right choice for the following years. Please R


**This story takes the summer after Ginny's 5th year and Harry's 6th. They become closer, although Harry is reluctant. Ginny and Harry come to realize a lot about each other, their relationship and future. Hope you all like it. **

**A hot summer sun rose over The Burrow and into Ginny Weasley's window. She awoke to remember that Harry was coming that morning. He was arriving with their father, who had gone to pick him up the previous night. Harry would arrive around 10:30 and it was 9:00. Ginny hurried out of bed and into the shower, bumping into Hermione in the process.**

**"Harry's coming today... soon actually" Ginny breathed. **

**"I know! You must be excited to see him." Hermione beamed. This was true. Ginny had not seen Harry since end of term. **

**"Oh, you know I am Hermione." Ginny said. Ginny was obviously showing her rush as the already dressed Hermione dismissed herself smiling while Ginny entered the bathroom. Once Ginny was finished cleaning herself up, she headed to her room to get dressed, where Hermione had made both her bed and Ginny's. Ginny got dressed and tied her long red hair into a ponytail and went downstairs just in time to meet Harry on the way down. **

**"Ginny! I've missed you!" Harry said loudly. He hugged her and then kissed her. After a few moments of their embrace, Ron looked them over and said,**

**"Reckon you two ought to get a room." Ron laughed. "At least that's what Hermione and I do." He added. Harry pulled Ginny into him and turned toward Ron and laughed.**

**"Took you long enough." Harry said as he patted Ron on the back. At this particular moment, Hermione came up to Ron and kissed him on the cheek and Ron turned scarlet as she said,**

**"Breakfast is ready everyone." Harry released Ginny from his arms and the four of them headed to breakfast. It had only been three months since Dumbledore's death and Ginny knew Harry would have much to tell her. She was also aware that she did not want to let go of him. She loved him. Harry had in fact tried to end their relationship, but Ginny had assured him that she didn't care and that she would stay with him. Lupin and Tonks were sitting at the table when they arrived.**

**"Hey Tonks, I have a question for you." Ginny said as she broke away from Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "How do you know what your patronus is?" Ginny asked quietly.**

**"Well…" Tonks began, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.**

**"Ginny, don't bother Tonks, she's only just arrived. Anybody want more sausages?" She asked, looking around at the table. Nobody seemed to want to waste time at the table, at least not Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. A resounding "No" issued from the four of them, seeing as how they wanted to spend some time together. They decided to meet in Ginny and Hermione's room rather than go to the attic. Ginny wanted to be alone with Harry all of a sudden. She felt because she had been preparing for her O.W.L.S that they had not had enough alone time. She nudged Hermione,**

**"Can I take a walk with Harry instead, and meet you and Ron later?" Ginny whispered. **

**"Yeah, I know he wants to be alone with you anyhow." Hermione said quietly and the told Ron and Harry of what was happening. Ginny and Harry got up and headed outside to walk. **

**"Harry, I've missed the time we had alone together. I really do. I love being with you." Ginny revealed. She felt a bit odd doing so, but needed to tell him." Harry gestured towards the swing in the Weasley's backyard and said,**

**"Ginny I think I miss you more sometimes. You are exactly who I want to talk to… always. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral when you told me you didn't care if Voldemort came after you, I knew I wanted to be with you. You make me happy." Harry smiled at her. They sat on the swing and he leaned in and kissed her. It had been quite some time since they had last kissed like this and Ginny did not want it to end. **


End file.
